


Feysand Magic

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR
Genre: #acotar, #fanfic, #mature, #romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Rhys and Feyre spend an evening together after being apart for a week.





	1. Feysand Magic

           Feyre dug through her closet for something new to wear. It had been a week since she had last seen Rhys, as he was needed in the Summer Court for meetings with Tarquin. Amren had gone along as well, probably because she wanted to see Varian. She knew it was necessary for him to go, but she still missed him a lot. As if he knew she was thinking about him, Rhys sent a message down the mating bond.  _What exactly are you missing? I think I might know._ he said, sending a glimmer of teasing along with it.  _Prick_ , she sent down the bond. In response, he sent an image that made her blush.

 _Stop that!_ she said, not really meaning it though. His answering laugh made her ache for him. 

 _Don't worry, I'm coming home this evening,_  he said, sensing her longing.  _I have to go now_. He added abruptly, closing his mind to hers.

          She was a little worried about what had made him end the conversation unexpectedly, but knew he would be able to handle it. Since the king of Hybern was dead and Amarantha was gone as well, there was nothing left that had enough power to catch him off guard. Continuing her rummaging, she discovered a silky black dress that would hug all her curves perfectly. She'd have to hide it later; otherwise Mor would steal it.

          Feyre slid the dress over her head, savoring the soft feel of it against her bare skin. She curled up on their bed and tucked her toes under the blankets. She hoped that by _this evening_ , Rhys really meant _in 10 minutes_. She began to feel drowsy and luxuriated in the heat of the room. Then there was a flash of light from the hallway and Rhys entered the room.

           "I'm back," he said, his velvet voice caressing her. "Now you don't need to miss me anymore." He walked closer to the bed and she pushed the sheets down, revealing the very short nightgown she was wearing. His eyes darkened and she could feel his attention run slowly over her body.

           "Do you like it?" she asked, stretching so that he could appreciate the overall affect. "I wore it just for you." He let out a noise that sounded like a whimper.

           "Oh I love it, Feyre darling." he purred, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor. He slid his shirt off as well, tossing his weapons to the side.

           Feyre reached out and yanked him towards her, toppling them onto the bed. She hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. She’d missed him so much.


	2. OMG (2 Random ACoTaR Thoughts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 random thoughts I had about ACoTaR!

Thought #1: Rhys = home

That new song Home by Machine Gun Kelly totally fits with when, in the 3rd book, Feyre returns to the Night Court! Am I right, or am I right?

Also, Sky Full of Stars matches how Feyre “lights up the dark” when she is happy with Rhys.

 

Thought #2: Throughout the books I've noticed a lot of fairy tale similarities.

Book 1:

Beauty and the Beast - Feyre kills a wolf vs. Belle's father takes a rose

Ariel - Feyre changes into a High Fae after proving her love to Tamlin vs. Ariel becomes human

Book 2:

Rapunzel - Feyre is locked away by Tamlin and Rhys rescues her vs. Rapunzel in a tower saved by the prince

Book 3:

Aladdin - Feyre defeats Hybern so she can be with Rhys again vs. Jasmine and Aladdin defeat Jafar.

**\--Please help me come up with more fairy tale similarities!!! :)--**

You guys are the best. 

 

Thanks to **Highlady_ofbooks**

, I can now add that in the third book of ACoTaR, the twins from Hybern gave Feyre a poisoned apple, like the poisoned apple Snow White ate. Also, that the seven High Lords of Prythian match the seven dwarves.


End file.
